1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a rearview mirror assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a rearview mirror assembly which is extendable and rotatable relative to the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Automobiles and trucks typically have primary rearview mirrors mounted on the exterior of the vehicle for providing a field of rearward vision to the vehicle operator. These vehicles are frequently equipped to pull secondary bodies such as trailers, campers, or the like. These secondary bodies are often wider than the vehicle pulling them, thus requiring supplemental mirrors to be affixed to the vehicle body for providing a wider field of rearward vision. The supplemental mirrors extend beyond the primary mirrors to provide the wider field of rearward vision. It is also know to be able to rotate the mirror assembly relative to the vehicle to alter between a horizontal orientation and a vertical orientation and accommodate varying widths and heights of the secondary bodies towed behind the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide a rearview mirror assembly, which may be extended outwardly from the vehicle to provide a wider field of rearward vision to the vehicle operator and eliminate the need for a supplemental mirror. It is also desirable to provide a rearview mirror assembly that is rotatable once extended outwardly from the vehicle to provide a varying horizontal or vertical orientation of the mirror to the vehicle operator.
The present invention relates to a rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle comprising a mounting assembly for fixedly mounting the mirror assembly to the vehicle in a position to be viewed by an occupant of the vehicle. The mirror assembly includes a mirror body coupled to the mounting assembly. The mirror body includes a mirror housing having an opening therein and a mirror element seated in the opening and coupled to the housing for providing the occupant with a generally rearward reflective view from the vehicle. The mirror assembly further includes a coupling assembly operatively connected between the mounting assembly and the mirror body for translating the mirror body in a generally horizontal direction with respect to the mounting assembly between a first position adjacent to the vehicle and a second position spaced outwardly from the vehicle and for rotating the mirror body with respect to the mounting assembly about an axis extending generally transverse to the horizontal direction between a plurality of rotated positions.